Liquid crystal displays are becoming larger and having higher definition. However, this raises the increase in the number of pixels and the increase in wiring resistance etc. of data signal lines, with a result that it is getting difficult to sufficiently charge individual pixels. In order to deal with this problem, Patent Literature 1 discloses an arrangement in which two data signal lines are provided for one pixel column and scanning signal lines respectively connected with adjacent two pixels are selected simultaneously. The polarity of a signal potential supplied to individual data signal lines is inverted with respect to each frame. This arrangement allows simultaneously writing signal potentials in adjacent two pixels, thereby increasing a time for charging one pixel.    [Patent Literature 1] Japanese Patent Application Publication, Tokukaihei, No. 10-253987 A (publication date: Sep. 25, 1998)